customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
"Wolves are sweet really, it's humans you have to be wary of.." ~ Red Red is a hero who was born to the land of fiction, known to her kind as Other-Realm, yet she was never content living there and dreamt of other worlds - one day she would come across a portal leading to the world of reality and entered it: becoming fascinated with the new world she arrived in she decided to stay but is reminded constantly of how it's not always easy to fit in to a world you don't belong in.. Origins Red was born into the world of fiction and lived a happy life with her mother in the outskirts of the Great Forest - her father had left when she was very young and she would develop a distrust of males over time due to this but was otherwise a content child who enjoyed playing in the meadows with her friend Peter Piper: one day when she was around 14 years of age her mother had her take a basket of food to her ailing grandmother who lived in the Great Forest and along the way she befriended an injured wolf - around the same time in the world of reality these events would be somewhat twisted to form the popular fairytale of Red Riding Hood. Arriving at her grandmother's home Red was shocked to find her murdered by the Huntsman and she fled for her life, the Huntsman gave chase but was attacked by the wolf, which sacrificed its life to protect Red as she ran to her home - by the time the Huntsman had arrived a group of men from a neighboring farm had arrived and he was forced to retreat. Red was never the same after the death of her grandmother and her friend the wolf, she would take to wearing her red hood at all times and her mother worried for her sanity - on the eve of her 16th birthday Red would sneak into her mother's room and lay a single red rose on her bed before running into the Great Forest. Red would continue to run until she came to a clearing, she had never been as far into the Great Forest before and she was afraid but kept her nerve as she entered the clearing - to her surprise she saw a portal that resembled a large looking-glass: Red looked into the portal and saw a vision of a world of skyscrapers, cars and bustling city-streets - surprised yet fascinated Red reached out to touch this image and found herself sucked into the portal in a flash of light. Awakening to find herself in an alley in modern-day New York Red panicked and ran, attracting the attention of a recently arrived Proud - who sensed Red's otherworldly nature via her connection to the ancestors and calmed the girl enough to persuade her to come with her: this would be the start of a close friendship between the two heroes and Red would come to view Proud as her best-friend. However Red was unaware that her escape into the world of reality had not gone unnoticed and soon she found herself attacked by the Hunstman again: this time the villain ambushed her in her apartment and she fought him, he taunted her over the death of her grandmother and the wolf - which angered Red enough for her to focus and she gained the upperhand on her tormentor - forcing him to flee back to the world of fiction. Red's next encounter with her old home was to occur a few months later when the giant-hunter known as Jack was found rampaging across New York - seemingly insane: Red managed to get through to Jack and helped him return to the world of fiction while also convincing the ISDF to pardon him of his crimes due to his mind being altered. Following this Red found her friendship with Proud put to the test when she was forced to stay behind when Proud and several other heroes went to the world of fiction to prevent the Queen Of Sorrow from breaking through the portal - climaxing in the Golden Child sealing the portal for good: effectively exiling Red from her home. Now with no way to return to her home even if she wished to Red has began to feel regret and worries for her mother and Peter (whom she began to have romantic feelings for) - and with Proud's villainious uncle Reaver slowly becoming aware of the friendship between the two heroes it seems Red's troubles are far from over.. Appearance Physically Red is of average build, standing in at 5ft 4in (weighs 114 pounds) and has black hair worn long and straight with green eyes - however she tends to have her face covered with a red hood, her dress is also red as are her slip-on shoes and she seems to be in her late-teens: though she tends to display a childlike innocence that makes her appear much younger than she truly is. Powers Red is fairly experienced in the lore of many cultures due to her life spent in the Other-Realm and is also more sensitive to otherworldly creatures and phenomena - she is also a minor-grade beast-tamer who can communicate with small-animals via empathy. Battle-Stats Hero Level: 6 Agility: 6 Speed: 6 Strength: 5 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 7 Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Level 6 characters Category:Enhanced Humans